


Do You Wanna Ride the Tardis?

by Mysdrym



Category: Doctor Who, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Song Parody, kinda sad at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysdrym/pseuds/Mysdrym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Parody to the Frozen song, "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Ride the Tardis?

Do you wanna ride the Tardis?

Do you wanna see the stars?

There's so much in space to explore,

Come through the door

And then we can go far—

Out into the galaxy

And all through time!

To go take hold of my hand—

Do you wanna ride the Tardis?

I promise yo-u won't regret this!

~

Do you wanna ride the Tardis?

Or maybe wander through a war

From eras you know as far past

And long forgotten tales…

It is spectacular—

To see these things for yourself

Standing at my side

So clueless as time ticks by—

~

Please, if you can hear me

I'd love to know where you've been

It's been so long now and I think of you

I was always there for you, even knowing—

Death is the last great journey

Or so they say

I wish I could go with you—

~

Do you wanna ride the Tardis?


End file.
